


Lucky Threesome

by innerboo



Series: Very Lucky [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Gynecomastia, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Lucky wants to have a threesome with Matthew number four and twenty.





	Lucky Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PKLucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/gifts).



It was always nerve wracking revealing his sex to someone for the first time. He used to not tell people at all.

Askr was a blessing.

He remembered when he first got summoned, bare naked.

No one laughed at him. They stared, but they only asked questions once he got a cloak on.

They were respectful. Accepting.

He wondered if Twenty would accept him.

He knew was a bad idea to spring this on Twenty without telling them. Matthew hesitated to knock on Lucky's door. Maybe he should back out.

A bare naked Lucky swung open the door, and flung Matthew inside. She tore off his clothes in an instant. She looked ecstatic, and Matthew knew he couldn't say no.

Lucky blathered excitedly before noticing Matthew's expression.

"Hey, don't worry. He's you, it'll be fine," she said.

There was a very real possibility that it wouldn't be fine, but Matthew would bear it.

"Alright, lay down," Lucky commanded. Matthew obliged, but not before positioning the pillows just right.

Lucky moved towards Matthew, and captured his lips. The familiarity of it soothed him. Lucky kissed his neck, before moving downwards.

Matthew sighed as Lucky squeezed his breasts. Her mouth moved down to Matthew's nipples, and started to suckle on the sensitive skin.

Her tongue played with the now hard nub. She gave a final kiss, before moving down to Matthew's cock. Her hand wrapped around the shaft. Her fingers dragged along its length. She kissed the tip, before taking it all in her mouth.

She sucked on the head, and then started to push it deeper into her. Her tongue moved to all of his sensitive spots. Matthew rubbed his legs together. His pussy was feeling neglected.

Matthew felt Lucky's hand between his legs. Her fingers were rubbing his sensitive slit. A finger slid into him and he moaned. Another finger came, and she started scissoring the tight hole.

"You like that?" Lucky said. Lucky grabbed Matthew's shaft, and timed her strokes with the bobbing of her head. Her fingers followed, moving faster and faster.

Matthew and Lucky froze as they heard knocking on the door. Matthew's hands went to cover his breasts and pussy as Lucky wiped her hands.

"Come in Twenty," Lucky said. Twenty entered the room, and closed the door. He rubbed his hands together.

"I see it's threesome time. Nice," Twenty said. "Alright, how are we doing this?" Twenty unbuckled his belt, and took his pants and underwear off.

"I ride Matthew, while you fuck his pussy," Lucky said.

"Pardon?"

Matthew removed his hands, and Twenty stared at him. He tried to keep a brave face, but inside he was nervous. Twenty walked over to the man. His hand reached for Matthew's chest.

"Can I touch them?" Twenty asked. Matthew nodded, and shivered as the palm of Twenty's hand rubbed against his nipple.

"They're so soft," Twenty whispered, and took a nipple in his mouth. He was gentle, almost cautious with the sensitive skin.

Twenty released Matthew, and started to make his way downwards. His fingers rubbed around the pink slit. He moved his thumbs down to the sides, and opened it, revealing his sopping wet hole.

Lucky climbed on top of Matthew, her legs soaked with her juices. She positioned his cock to her pussy.

Lucky didn't wait as she pushed him inside of her. They moaned in sync as Lucky dropped down on the rest of the length.

Matthew felt a pressure on his pussy, and Twenty pushed himself into him. Twenty's cock pressed deep inside him now, and Matthew's pussy loved every inch of it.

Lucky started bucking her hips, and Matthew moved with her. She slammed his cock in and out of her hot cunt, and Matthew's head started to spin.

"Fuck me harder," she commanded, and started to grab at his breasts. As she did, Matthew's hand snuck its way down to her clit. She grind up against it, and Matthew started to rub hard against it.

Twenty kissed Lucky's neck, and started to rub Lucky's tits. His fingers flicked the hard nipples.

"Is that all you got?" She panted. Twenty squeezed her chest harder, as she continued to impale herself on Matthew's dick.

Twenty was just getting a rhythm down. He pushed hard inside Matthew, so Matthew could feel every inch of his cock. He felt him an Twenty start to throb, and Matthew tensed.

He felt Twenty's seed spill into him and came with him. Lucky went limp on top of him, and Matthew relaxed against the bed. He felt Twenty pull out of him, and sighed at the loss of contact.

They soaked in the afterglow before Twenty broke the silence.

"By the way Lucky, why are you a girl now?" Said Twenty. Matthew frowned.

"Lucky's always been a girl," Matthew stated.

"Yeah," said Lucky.

"No, I am positive that she was a guy when I first met her," Twenty said. Lucky laughed.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"But I—Whatever," Twenty said, and collapsed on the bed.


End file.
